Disciplinary School
by Wrong-In-All-The-Right-Ways
Summary: It's Bella's fourth time at Forks Disciplinary School their methods are barbaric and Bella goes against them every chance she gets. With new faces around her she might just find a certain blond texan and a few others willing to fight the system with her.
1. Chapter 1

Disciplinary School

It was like one of those movie moments, you know the ones, in the movie when the badass music comes on and everyone turns to stare at the girl as the camera slowly makes its way up her body to her face so that you can see every detail of her…yeah those moments. That's exactly what happened on her first day of school.

Her mother had enough of her and couldn't deal anymore, so it was natural to send her to her father the chief of Forks…but if anything that made her worse. So the last resort was to send her to a disciplinary school, the same one she had went too three times before and each time she came out worse rather than better. Forks disciplinary school was at the edge of the town, it was isolated so much that you could scream bloody murder and no one would hear you.

So, having been here three times she was a legend in this place. Each time she was sent there all the people she knew were gone and new faces were in their place and they always like to see just how much of a legend she was…who was she to disappoint?

So, once again here she was, heading into the old historic looking building that was the disciplinary school. She took a final drag of her smoke and threw it to the ground "Here we go again" she muttered to herself. She started forward towards the school and threw the huge old looking double doors that lead to the corridor. Lockers were along each side and her boots clicked on the ground as she passed classrooms. Inside the classroom student desperately wanted to look out the door and see the infamous Isabella Swan that they had heard was returning.

This is when it felt like a movie, as she walked down the corridor her boots clicking against the floor every single head, teacher and student turned in that direction even though they couldn't see her through the door. She eventually stopped in front of an old wooden door and pushed it open without knocking and stepped inside. This is that moment when everything goes silent as the badass music plays and the camera goes up her body. Starting at her feet she wore black leather boots that stopped just below her knee, black fitting shorts covered her full butt, and as the camera moved upward you could see that she wore a dark blue fitting tank top showing a fair amount of cleavage with a short black leather jacket over it. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and her eyes were smoky with dark red kissable lips.

Her eyes immediately went to the teacher as she smirked and said "Miss me?" innocently.

The teacher laughed and shook his head at her "Bella, back again are we?" Mr Banner (Or Mr B) asked. Bella merely shrugged, this teacher was the only decent one in the school and the only one she could tolerate…ok so she liked him a little…what, he's hot ok?

"What can I say sir? I missed you too damn much" she teased. He just smiled at her before it was clear of his face when there were footsteps coming down the hall.

Mr B looked at Bella in sadness, he knew she always got the worst treatment but she just smirked at him and shrugged a little before turning towards the door. The door opened slowly and there stood principle Winters staring right at Bella.

"Isabella Swan, don't you ever learn? Do our methods not show you what rewards you get when you're a good girl?" he asked.

"OK, one; that sounded creepy. Two; you methods are barbaric" she said. His eyes narrowed at her as she smiled sweetly at him.

He turned from her suddenly and faced the class "Someone in this room started a fire out the back of the building and I was to know who" he said as he glanced at Bella.

"It wasn't me sir, I just got here" she said.

"Mr Banner? A word please" he said not wanting to discuss anything in front of the students.

Once they left the room Bella hopped up onto the teacher's desk and glanced at everyone looking for the culprit. It was easy for her to tell since she'd been there so many times herself. As she looked around she caught sight of a huge guy with a huge smile making him look a lot less intimidating than his body would make someone feel, next to him was a tall blond who was smirking at her approvingly (Obviously Bella met their expectations). In front of her was a small pixie like girl with black spiky hair and a childlike grin on her face, beside her was a pretty looking boy if that makes sense that was also looking approvingly at her. Lastly at the back of them all was the hottest boy she had ever seen, his blond hair was messed in a sexy way, he had many scars along his arms that Bella knew she also had, his eyes held a dangerous and mischief look to them as he smirked deliciously while his eyes ravaged her approvingly of her looks and her attitude. She didn't let her eyes linger too long before she moved on. When she got to the row nearest the window she saw a girl sitting there and she knew that was the fire starter, she was looking around the room avoiding her eyes as she picked at her top nervously.

"You gonna own up?" Bella asked her. The girl's head snapped towards her in amazement.

"How did you…" she trailed off.

Bella shrugged at her waiting for an answer to her previous question.

"I can't, it's so painful" she said rubbing the fresh belt marks she had on her arms. Bella knew how sore that was, she had many of them, they didn't hurt her now…she became resistant to the pain of it but she knew that principle Winters would find knew ways of 'punishing' her.

Bella was about to speak again when the teachers entered the room again, Mr Banner sat on his seat as the principle addressed the room again.

"Well, anyone?" he asked.

Bella glanced at the girl who looked really scared as she prepared to put her hand up but before she could Bella jumped form her place at the table.

"You got me sir," she started as he turned to her "I just really wanted to make the right impression when I got here" she smiled sweetly.

He sighed and shook his head at her "What are we going to do will you Isabella?"

"I don't know…you tell me" she said knowing she would be punished.

He stepped forward until he was directly in front of her and pulled her arm forward moving the leather up her arm, revealing the scars she had there. He reached for the belt sitting on the teacher desk which Mr Banner never used, and grasped it in his hand.

"I'm going to punish you" he said before he struck her in the arm with the belt. Bella clenched her teeth together to stop from groaning, it didn't hurt as much as before but it still stung like a bitch. He repeated that process ten times before he let her arm go.

"Don't do it again" he said calmly before turning and walking from the room.

"Aye aye captain" she said with a lazy salute as he glanced back at her.

It was silent as Bella pulled her jacked back down even though her arm dripped with blood. Mr Banner stood from his chair and sighed "It wasn't you, was it Bella?" he asked.

"No it wasn't" she said glancing at the girl she didn't know "But we students need to stick together, you know team work and good civilian and all that" she said sarcastically.

Mr Banner shook his head in amazement at her. The other students in the class had much the same reaction as she took someone else's punishment without a peep.

She turned to Mr B "Don't think this means I've gone soft" she said before turning to the door as she pulled a smoke from her pocked and lit it just as she was leaving the room. She turned back though and blew the smoke right into the smoke detector setting off the alarm.

She looked at Mr B innocently with a small shrug, taking one last glace at the five students who really stood out to her she walked form the school calmly as the others ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After everyone had been counted to make sure no one was inside they were told to wait outside while the inside was checked for any fires or dangers. Bella saw Principle Winters glaring at her every once in a while and she knew that he knew that it was her that set the alarm off.

As they waited the five students that stood out to her walked up to her. She was sitting on a wall so when they walked up to her she was slightly taller than the big guy but huge compared to the pixie girl.

"Hi" the pixie girl chirped happily. Bella couldn't fathom why she was in that place but she nodded her head towards her anyway. "I'm Alice" she continued.

"I'm Rosalie" the tall blond girl said smiling a little.

"I am Edward" said the pretty boy.

"I'm Emmett" the bulky guy said with his dimple smile.

"Jasper" the delicious guy drawled. Bella looked at them all as they said their names and then she hopped off of the wall and nodded to them.

"You're Isabella" Edward stated.

"Bella…call me Isabella and I'll have to kill you" she said. His eyes widened the tiniest bit as he nodded to her.

"That was amazing what you did back there" Alice said smiling.

"Was it?" Bella asked, she didn't think it was a big deal.

"Yeah, from what I heard I thought you were a heartless bitch" Rosalie said.

"And what makes you think I'm not a heartless bitch?" Bella asked.

"You took that punishment for someone you don't know…that's anything but heartless" she stated.

"Maybe I just have a thing for pain" she said with a straight face. Emmett's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" he asked. Rosalie hit him round the head and Bella half smiled.

"No…but the pain doesn't bother me anymore, it just stings" she said shrugging.

"You're gonna get worse for the alarm ya know" Jasper drawled, his eyes hadn't left her through the whole exchange.

Bella looked at him "Yeah I know…but it's worth it to see his face change colour in anger" she smirked as she saw Principle Winters head towards her.

"Sir" she addressed formally with another salute.

"Isabella…did you set off that alarm?" he asked.

"Of course not" she said with a smirk.

"I think you did" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Do you have proof? Evidence?" she asked him.

He looked at her with nothing to say because she knew he had no evidence. She heard a laugh coming from her right and turned to see a blond boy laughing at the principles silence. Next to him stood a blond girl and she too was smiling.

"We're having an assembly…you better tell me the truth by then" he said before walking away.

"Sir yes sir" she said squaring her shoulders as though she was in the army. He glared at her before continuing to walk.

"You must be Bella" the blond boy said.

Bella raised an eyebrow at the use of Bella and not Isabella "Yeah, and you are?" she asked.

"Peter…this is Charlotte" he said wrapping an arm around the girl.

"Hey" she said to Bella.

"Hey" was Bella's response before everyone was being ushered inside the hall for an assembly.

After everyone was seated in the bleachers Principle Winters stood at the front and began to speak.

"Now, the alarm that went off today was not for an emergency. It was purposefully activated for no reason. I have a hunch who did it" he said looking at Bella who smiled at him and gave a little wave "But I need some confirmation from that person. We have a new…well new this year anyway, student Isabella Swan. Could you come down here Isabella?" he asked.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. She was going to admit it anyway, she always took credit for her crimes but she played his game and stood from her seat walking down past all of the students who stared at her until she reached the front. Rather than stand respectfully in front of him she hopped onto the table just behind him and sat there casually.

"Isabella did you set that alarm off?" he asked expecting a fight from her.

"Yes" she said simply casually leaning back on one arm.

"Why?" he asked.

"Other than I was bored?" she asked and a few laughs went around.

"Silence!" Principle Winters yelled. "This is the second time today you have broken a rule…it seems our normal punishment doesn't affect you anymore. What to do, what to do…" he contemplated.

Bella got off of the table and stood in front of him.

"I think we both know that what you really want to do is hit me…properly. Like a punch in the face or a smack on the cheek. Go ahead, but know this….you hit me and I _will _hit back." She said looked directly at him. It was deadly silent in the room as everyone watched the scene unfold. No one had ever seen the principle hit anyone other than with the belt.

Bella really wanted to hit him but she wanted to wait until he did it first just to prove that she knew him better than he thought so she goaded him.

"Oh, by the way, your car last year…it was me that keyed it" she said with a small shrug.

Seconds later and a loud 'SMACK' echoed off of the walls and Bella's head snapped to the side. Teachers gasped at the new form of punishment but no one spoke up, most didn't even mind. Students eyes widened in shock and fear at the new level the principle has went to. Slowly Bella turned her head back to look at the principle; she spat her blood in his face and then drew her hand back and punched him in the eye.

Straight away she was hit again by another teacher who she kicked in the stomach before she was restrained by two other teachers. Every teacher in this school was male so the hits were always hard. Principle Winters straightened back up and already she could see the bruise beginning to form around his eye. He walked forward until he stood directly in front of her and just stared at her, Bella raised an eyebrow at him and he smacked her once again only this time she couldn't hit back.

"You caused me to go this far Isabella…if you could just…" he started but she interrupted.

"Oh save me the speech, I've heard it and ignored it one too many times. One thing I will say is that this year is gonna be a hell of a ride. The punishment was just raised by you so now I have to raise my defiance to accommodate the punishment. It's gonna be a lot more interesting this year, I guarantee it" she said spitting some more blood at him before shaking out of the teachers restraints and turning on her heel.

Students looked at her in amazement as she walked from the hall. She definitely lived up to their expectations. They were shocked that someone stood up to principle Winters like that but thankful that finally someone had the guts to punch that fucker in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I know it's been FOREVER, very sorry…ahem. Anyway, here's a new chapter and I hope you all like it.**

**It's not the longest in the world but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters you recognise, nor twilight…I just get to play with them :D**

Chapter 3

"Bella!" she stopped and slowly turned to see the group she noticed run up to her.

"Yes Alice?" she asked and noticed that Emmett had his arm around Rosalie looking furious. When she took a closer look she saw that Rosalie had a large hand print on her face.

"Do you know how to get into a locked classroom?" Edward asked her.

Bella dragged her eyes from Rosalie and looked at them all "Yes" she said simply.

"You mind telling us how?" Peter asked looking hopeful.

Bella paused as she thought. She wouldn't ask what happened, she knew anyway but being nosy and prying wasn't her style. However she did want in on whatever they were going to do.

"Which teacher?" she questioned after a while.

"Mr Carmel" Charlotte said and Bella let a tiny smirk slip on to her face.

"What?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've done this to him before…I want in" she said simply and began walking down the corridor again as they all started to follow.

"So you'll help?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah" she stated.

"Thanks" Rosalie said quietly and Bella glanced at her but again didn't comment which the other girl was thankful for.

"How are we going to do this? I mean, he only leaves his classroom for like two minutes" Alice sighed.

Bella stopped when they got to an empty part of the corridor and turned to them "I have a plan" she said simply "After next period is when we'll do it" she told them and then all listen curiously to her plan.

OoOoOoO

About an hour later the period was finished and the group was excited about Bella's plan. She was glad that there was some people in this school willing to fight back, last few times she was there they were all too chicken shit to do anything.

Peter hurried down the corridor and paused at the corner waiting until Mr Gordon was walking around the corner before he walked out and banged into him.

"Oh, sorry sir" Peter said quickly as he took a step back.

"Watch where you go!" the teacher snapped and then kept walking while Peter smirked and slid the key into his pocket.

As he passed the girls he slipped the key into Charlotte's hand and they went their separate ways once more.

Rosalie, Alice and Charlotte went out towards the parking lot like Bella told them too and watched as Mr Carmel walked into the main office. They quickly snuck up to the door before it clicked shut and each other them spat their gum into their hands. One after the other they stuck the gum into the lock and the side of the door before using the key to lock the door from the outside.

Bella pulled a clip from her hair and crouched in front of the door. It wouldn't be the first time she picked a lock. Smoothly she got the door unlocked and slipped inside with Emmett, Jasper and Edward following behind her.

"Be quick" she said to them and they nodded.

Rosalie, Alice and Charlotte giggled to themselves as Mr Carmel couldn't get his key in the door when he found it locked. Quickly they ran from their spit back towards the school as he started to scrap the gum from the lock.

Emmett quickly went around all the desks opening them and shutting them as he went placing an object inside each of them. Edward quickly painted things on the windows before pulling the blinds down so nobody could see them yet. While they did that Jasper and Bella moved to the teacher's desk. Jasper crouched down to Mr Carmel's seat and twisted some of the screws while Bella opened his desk.

She placed a large spring inside the desk and pushed it down before sitting a yummy looking cake on the spring; it was chocolate with cream, sprinkles, icing and chocolate sauce. Carefully she shut the desk again and knew that the cake would be pressing against the desk wanting to spring free.

It was all very cliché but very effective all the same.

"Guys, we gotta go now!" Alice hissed through the door as Jasper twisted the last screw.

Quickly they all left the room and Bella crouched again to lock the door before the legged it around the corner in time to see Mr Carmel round the corner muttering to himself. The man was very into his routine which was unlucky for him because it gave them exactly what they needed to make a good plan.

The eight of them walked outside and sat on the benches just outside Mr Carmel's room. Bella lit a cigarette and leaned back on the bench looking like she didn't have a care in the world while the others were anxious and excited to watch their plan play out. Of course, skipping class will get them more beatings but they didn't care right in that moment.

The bell rang as Jasper leaned over and stole Bella's smoke before taking a puff himself and slipping it back between her lips. She raised an eyebrow at him while he smirked but then their attention was taken to Mr Carmel's room. The man had a very specific routine and they knew exactly how it would play out.

One person would lift the blinds as everyone opened their desks at the same time and Mr Carmel would open his desk as he sat down. Everything went according to plan.

The blinds began to rise and when they did the group got to see the painting Edward did, he was actually very talented. Basically it was Voldemort bent over with Harry fucking him from behind. Very well done.

At the same time everyone opened their desks and saw the picture that Emmett photo shopped of Mr Carmel with Mr Winters, both naked and going at it.

While this happened Mr Carmel opened his desk and sat down. The seat jerked forward thanks to the lose screw Jasper made and the cake sprung up and smacked right in to his face just like Bella knew it would.

The class seemed silent all of two seconds before they all burst out laughing just like the eight that were responsible was doing outside. Mr Carmel stood and started shouting which only made every laugh harder since his face was covered in chocolate, cream and sauce.

Eventually thought Mr Carmel looked outside and everyone else followed suit and they all saw the eight of them laughing their asses off.

"It was you!" they heard his yell even over everyone else.

Rosalie wiggled her fingers at him condescendingly as Peter mooned him. They eight of them stood laughing and Bella gave him a one finger salute.

Then he was marching from the room and they all moved straight away. Three teachers came running from the building as the eight of them bolted away from the building laughing their asses off. They'd get caught eventually, but not then and not there.

That was the start of a beautiful (?) friendship.


End file.
